Louisa "Buzz" Garneau
A mercenary hirable from A.I.M. , first appearing in Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games. Official description "Like her father, a five-time marksman in W.W.II, Buzz can pick-off almost any target in range. A big fan of the Violent Femmes, Buzz is currently writing her first war/romance novel, entitled, "Under Cover, Under Lynx." She is also a fine source of information." -A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games "Buzz Garneau's life has undergone some major changes in the past year. She had a major falling out with Lynx; they can barely stand to be on the same planet. Her tell-all book, "Under Cover, Under Lynx," has been rejected by every publisher who's seen it. While all of this has left her bitter, she has been able to channel her anger into her work with firearms. ''Additional info'' Garneau was recently certified as a heavy weapons specialist." -A.I.M Dossier, Jagged Alliance 2 Equipment Deadly Games *S&W Model 13 *Stun Grenade *Kevlar Helmet *Sun Goggles *Radio *3 pocket Assault Vest *.357 Magnum (2) Jagged Alliance 2 *MP5K *9mm SMG mag 30 *Flak Jacket Skills *Auto Weapons *Heavy Weapons Relationships Likes *Rudy "Lynx-Eyed" Roberts (Deadly Games only) Liked by *Rudy "Lynx-Eyed" Roberts (Deadly Games only) *Thorton "Bubba" Jones *Gaston Cavalier Dislikes *Rudy "Lynx-Eyed" Roberts (Jagged Alliance 2 onward) *Dr. Margaret Trammel Disliked by *Rudy "Lynx-Eyed" Roberts (Jagged Alliance 2 onward) *''Dr. Laura Colin'' Hiring Info Deadly Games *Will be upset if she's fired before she participated in at least one mission. Quotes Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games *''"Go for it. I'm a markswoman at a great price." - On call'' *''"If you're looking for the best, or at least the best-looking, look up Lynx" - On call'' *''"I can't wait to get there and make my daddy proud." - On hire'' *''"Just wait till I tell Lynx" - Fired before allowed to participate in a mission'' *''"Our association was terribly short. Far too short for me to ever consider returning." - Hiring attempt after firing unfairly'' *''"I get a special kick out of it when they're on our own team!" - Ordered to shoot friendly merc'' *''"I've already said..." - Asked to repeat'' *''"I'm afraid you failed to treat Lynx respectably. In fact, the way you fired him so quickly was downright hostile. I'm not interested." - Hiring attempt after firing Lynx unfairly'' *''"I couldn't agree with Lynx more. That was far too short an assignment for a man of his caliber! I'm leaving too!" - Quitting because you fired Lynx unfairly'' *''"I ain't puttin' my all into it! Lynx is gorgeous! I'm writing a book about him and his adventures as a mercenary soldier!" - Ordered to shoot Lynx'' *''"It doesn't seem right... With the book deal and all." - Bribe attempt'' *''"Lynx means the world to me. I could never betray him." - Bribe failed'' *''"You're talking to the woman who is going to have Lynx's children on day." - Bribe failed'' *''"I will never find myself under your employ. It would be an outright betrayal of Lynx and everything he's come to mean to me." - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"Okay... It's resolved!" - Bribe success'' *''"I don't know who that bossy Stella thinks she is, but she better leave this place before she gets the chance to bark out another order, or I am" - After spending a day with Stella '' *''"Well, I haven't turned anyone down yet!" - When a male uses the hand icon on her'' *''"Strictly from the perspective of a writer... I imagine it would be an enlightening experience." - When a female uses the hand icon on her '' *''"Its so quiet...I could have finished half a chapter of my book by now." - no enemies, idling'' *''"There appears to be something here." Spotted an item'' *''"I've met up with an enemy." - Spotted enemy'' *''"I've spotted an enemy who hasn't spotted me." -Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"That wasn't off by much..." - Near miss'' *''"I can't make any promises" - Requested impossible shot'' *''"At last!" - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"We'll no longer have to contend with that band of foes." - All enemies killed'' *''"We're in an excellent position to win this thing." - Holding mission objective'' *''"Excellent... The mission went perfectly!" - Mission complete'' *''"Another sortie, another story for my diary" - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"It was a good tour!" - Fired after participating in a mission'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Did you catch my marksmanship? I'm good with all sorts of weapons." - on call'' *''"This whole group makes me cringe. Killing a couple might put a smile on my face."'' *''"Yeah! I made it. So, what now?" - arrived at location'' *''"Okay, so I'm staying." - rehire'' *''"Boring, boring, boring!" - unable to complete task'' *''"Finally! If we are lucky there will be males to shoot!" - enemy spotted'' *''"All right I'm anticipating fun - we've got playmates in this sector!" - enemy encounter'' *''"Pisses me off! I don't got all day to be looking around for them, buncha wieners." - enemy in hiding'' *''"Whatever." - fired'' *''"You know,why is it that when I get something from a man,there's always less in the box than I expected?" - shipment stolen'' *''"You can't be serious" - Requested impossible shot'' Notes *Skilled but self-absorbed. Was probably spoiled as a child. ** In Deadly games, she's nice enough to be tolerable and an excellent sniper and flanker/explorer at an affordable price thanks to high Marksmanship and Agility. Only starts lagging behind towards the very last missions. **Snitch, in Deadly Games *By Jagged Alliance 2, have been taken down a peg or two in the end and never quite recovered. **Her breaking-up with Lynx and rejection of her supposed masterpiece book by all publishers were both tremendous blows to her ego. **Buzz and Lynx were in a relationship. He broke it off. **She hates him, and all men in general because of it. **Miserable, malicious and bitter, bitter, bitter. de:Louisa "Buzz" Garneau Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:A.I.M.